ELYSIAN
by parkayoung
Summary: [HIATUS] Di antara banyaknya kosa kata dari berbagai bahasa di dunia, Baekhyun sangat menyukai kata 'keluarga'. Dalam bahasa apapun, makna keluarga akan penuh kehangatan sekaligus kebahagiaan. "Besok aku libur. Mari kita bergelung berdua sampai pagi."/CHANBAEK/GS
1. Prolog

**ELYSIAN**

 _prolog_

PARK CHANYEOL x BYUN BAEKHYUN

.

.

Di antara banyaknya kosa kata dari berbagai bahasa di dunia, Baekhyun sangat menyukai kata 'keluarga'. Dalam bahasa apapun, makna keluarga akan penuh kehangatan sekaligus kebahagiaan. Semua tertoreh secara maksimal dengan kadar bahagia yang melebihi rata-rata. Rasa lelah dan penat sesekali datang namun hanya sebagai bumbu penyedap, karena jika mendengar ungkapan cinta suami beserta rengekan lucu si kecil yang minta dipeluk, semua lelah dan penat hanya omong kosong.

Jesper sudah berusia 9 bulan. Tubuhnya mulai berkembang lebih tinggi dan lebih berisi. Baekhyun bahagia bisa menyusui Jesper dengan ASI. Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tidak bergantung dengan susu formula demi memberi gizi terbaik untuk Jesper.

Setiap hari Baekhyun selalu bangun lebih pagi dari siapapun di rumah ini. Bahkan _maid_ yang Chanyeol datangkan untuk membantu Baekhyun di rumah masih terlelap bersama mimpi mereka ketika Baekhyun mulai menyentuh beberapa bahan makanan di dapur.

Statusnya yang berubah setelah menikah membuat Baekhyun sadar akan tanggung jawabnya. Dia harus bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan keperluan suaminya yang masih terlelap di bawah selimut. Sebenarnya tidak perlu serepot itu, karena _maid_ di rumah ini bisa mempersiapkan semua sesuai apa yang seharusnya mereka kerjakan. Tetapi Baekhyun memberi keputusan mutlak jika urusan Chanyeol dan Jesper akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Para _maid_ bisa mengurus hal lain.

Si lelaki kesayangan yang masih tidur bermanjakan mimpi bersama para dewi kecantikan itu suka jenis sarapan yang sederhana. Roti bakar coklat dan kopi hitam pekat namun terasa manis, bagi Chanyeol sudah cukup. Dia tidak terlalu mengambil pusing jenis makanan apa yang akan masuk dalam perutnya asal itu buatan tangan Baekhyun.

Lalu ketika jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 6 dan Baekhyun sudah selesai dengan menu sarapan suaminya, wanita itu mengusak rambut si lelaki tidur yang tengah bergelung seperti _kimbab._

"Sayang, bangun. Kau harus sarapan, mandi, lalu berangkat bekerja." Kata Baekhyun.

Hanya ada dehaman seadanya tanpa ada reaksi lain.

"Sayang...aku sudah siapkan roti selai coklat dan kopi kesukaanmu." Lalu Baekhyun beranjak untuk menyibak tirai dan membiarkan sinar matahari membantunya membangun si lelaki _kimbab._ Namun sayangnya Chanyeol bukanlah lelaki yang mudah tergoda oleh kehangatan matahari. Dia lebih senang menjadi _kimbab_ di atas ranjang dan kembali menjemput mimpi bersama bidadari—tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun.

Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak sejauh itu _bermain_ ketika Baekhyun adalah satu dari berjuta wanita di dunia yang memiliki tingkat kesabaran sangat tipis. Karena ketika wanita itu diabakan dan urat kesalnya mulai tampak menyeramkan, Chanyeol harus bersiap dengan gaya kesal si ibu muda cantik.

"Park Chanyeol! Bangun atau kau tidak mendapatkan makan pagimu!"

Masih tetap dengan posisi yang sama.

Rasanya Baekhyun baru saja disiram bensin lalu di sulut korek karena lelaki yang payah dalam hal bangun tidur itu tidak bergerak barang satu senti. Baiklah, sepertinya Baekhyun harus menggunakan cara lain agar Chanyeol bisa membuka mata dan bangun untuk sebagaimana aktivitas yang semestinya dia lakukan. Sarapan, mandi, dan...

"Ya! Lepaskan!"

...tidak seharusnya Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang berdiri di samping ranjang untuk di peluk seperti guling lalu di beri ciuman bertubi-tubi di wajah. Hal itu tidak ada dalam list kegiatan pagi Chanyeol tapi diberkatilah keberanian lelaki itu karena telah menumbuhkan tanduk Baekhyun.

"Masih pagi. Jangan marah-marah nanti cepat tua." Begitu katanya sambil menyusupkan kepala di ceruk leher Baekhyun. Sedang si korban masih berusaha memberontak untuk bisa keluar dari kungkungan suaminya. "Aku bisa berangkat sedikit siang. Jadi biarkan aku seperti ini sedikit lebih lama."

"Kenapa baru bilang kalau berangkat siang?" cukup terkejut karena jika Baekhyun tau dari awal, dia tidak akan repot-repot membangunkan si payah ini.

"Kau tidak tanya."

"Memberitahuku bukan sesuatu yang menguras tenaga, Chanyeol."

"Apa kita harus berdebat pagi hari untuk hal seperti itu?"

"Ya. Harus dan wajib. Kita harus berdebat agar aku bisa menjewermu karena selalu melepas bra-ku setiap malam." Baekhyun mencubit kecil hidup lelakinya. "Setiap pagi aku harus bangun dengan bra yang sudah tergeletak malang di bawah. Dari mana kau belajar menelanjangi tubuh istrimu?"

"Aku tidak menelanjangimu. Hanya melakukan yang terbaik pada asetku."

"Melepas bra istrimu bukan hal baik, Chanyeol."

"Tidak ada hukum yang melindungi kegiatan itu, Sayang. Ah, sudahlah. Yang jelas aku tidak suka ada pelindung yang menghalangi kebahagiaanku."

"Dasar mesum!"

"Tapi kau suka, kan?"

"Ya!" Baekhyun meronta untuk kungkungan Chanyeol yang membuatnya tak memiliki celah untuk kabur.

"Jangan bergerak, ini nyaman."

"Bangunlah untuk makan lalu kau bisa tidur lagi."

"1 jam lagi."

"Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Lalu yang terjadi sebelum Baekhyun mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk memberontak lebih keras adalah Chanyeol yang menahan pergelangan tangannya di dua sisi dengan posisi yang sedikit lebih intim. Misalnya posisi dimana Chanyeol duduk di atas tubuh Baekhyun dengan rambut berantakan dan senyum setengah _iblis_ kenikmatan.

Baekhyun sedikit heran kemana perginya mata terpejam rapat si lelaki bangun tidur. Karena yang terlihat saat ini adalah mata penuh sulutan gairah singa lapar yang butuh pelampiasan untuk merasa _kenyang._

"Jangan macam-macam. Ini masih pagi." Ancaman Baekhyun terdengar seperti batuk kering ayam perawan patah hati.

"Aku tidak macam-macam. Hanya satu macam."

"Chanyeol, berhenti. Jangan menyusup dalam kaosku seperti ini!"

Mulai besok Baekhyun akan berhenti memakai kaos kebesaran di tubuhnya. Bukan apa-apa, karena pikiran lelaki bangun tidur seperti Chanyeol yang melihat celah untuk sedikit melecehkan tubuh istrinya bukanlah ide yang bagus di pagi hari. Apalagi ketika Chanyeol mengangkat sedikit tubuh Baekhyun untuk melepaskan sebuah kaitan di belakang tubuh agar lelaki itu semakin leluasa menuntuntaskan pergumulan paginya.

"Jangan ganggu celana dalamku, _please!_ "

"Biarkan aku mengganggumu sebentar lalu aku akan mandi dan makan."

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!"

.

.

 **sementara TBC**

.

.

Disaat banyak tanggungan FF, ide baru justru muncul.

Oke, sebut saja ini _story-before_ dari "DOWN PAYMENT".

Ini masih PROLOG, cerita selanjutnya bakal di up setelah LATIBULE dan WANDERLUST selesai. So, mari bersabar untuk sementara waktu..

Thalanghae^^


	2. Chapter 1

**Jadi cerita ini adalah asal mula Daddy-Mommy Jesper, Jackson, dan Jessie memulai kisah rumah tangga mereka. Berat tidaknya plot di FF ini akan terlihat seiring berjalannya waktu ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

PARKAYOUNG present

 **" ELYSIAN "**

 _Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun_

CHAPTER 1

.

 _"Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya jika semua ini murni berbicara tentang keinginanku memilikimu seutuhnya."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **M**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat itu Baekhyun tidak memiliki fokus lain kecuali karirnya. Karir dan perubahan nasib adalah apa yang ingin ia capai. Bersyukur jika perjalanan karirnya bisa berjalan lancar dan dia tidak menjumpai satu cacat sebagai publik figur. Baekhyun benar-benar menjaga semua yang tengah ia genggam. Bersikap baik dan berperilaku terpandang bukan semata sebagai wajah publik yang ingin ia tunjukkan, tapi semua itu memang setulus hati ia perlihatkan tanpa menginginkan satu pujian.

Sang model cantik bersenyum surgawi itu melejitkan namanya. Lewat prestasi dan kecantikannya, Baekhyun didaulat akan menjadi model kelas internasional yang membanggakan. Cara berbicara dan cara bersikapnya selain memikat masyarakat luas, juga beberapa pria yang bersedia menengadah cinta untuk si model cantik. Daya pikat Baekhyun menembus batas kenormalan setiap logika seorang lelaki. Mereka dibuat terbirit-birit untuk sebuah dalih cinta tulus pada sang model cantik. Namun sayangnya, saat itu Baekhyun lebih memilih menetapkan hati pada satu lelaki yang diam-diam membuatnya jungkir balik.

Kris Wu.

Satu nama yang sanggup membuat Baekhyun kalang kabut mencari sebuah sandaran. Seluruh perhatian Kris dan cara lelaki itu memperlakukan Baekhyun membuat si model cantik jatuh hati untuk pertama kalinya. Dan melabuhkan hati untuk Kris tidak terlalu buruk mengingat mereka adalah dua orang dewasa yang sudah sepantasnya saling menetapkan hati. Mereka saling membagi hati untuk sebuah perasaan yang sudah sepantasnya berlanjut pada jenjang yang lebih serius.

Dan ketika Baekhyun menemui satu kata 'deal' untuk perlabuhannya pada Kris, dia justru menjumpai seorang pria tengah berbagi bibir di sebuah ruang ganti acara _fashion show_. Ya, itu menyakitkan dan Baekhyun dibuat patah hati lebih dari berkeping-keping.

Dia berhak memutuskan semua prasangka yang ada. Dia berhak memberi satu _'judge'_ pada Kris dan si model baru itu karena telah menjadikannya wanita malang yang harus merasakan patah hati.

"Kita selesai dan jangan meminta sebuah kesempatan" adalah apa yang Baekhyun katakan ketika Kris menengadah untuk sebuah permohonan maaf. Tapi sebuah kesialan adalah Baekhyun bukan pemaaf yang baik atas segala rasa sakit hatinya. Dia tidak pandai menekan perasaan hingga akhirnya dia menjadi wanita dengan kegalauan yang lebih buruk dari badai salju.

Rasa sakit hati itu perlahan Baekhyun pupuk untuk menjadi sesuatu yang berguna. Seperti dia yang menerima setiap pekerjaan untuk mengalihkan waktu sedihnya. Dia menjadi model yang rajin bersolek dan berlenggok diatas _catwalk_ dan pameran mewah demi menutupi waktu berkabungnya dengan Kris. Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan seorang lelaki yang duduk dengan angkuh diantara penonton _fashion show_ yang diadakan oleh suatu _brand_ pakaian wanita ternama.

Baekhyun tidak begitu tertarik, awalnya. Dia masih dalam masa berkabung dan melirik laki-laki lain bukan pekara sepele. Apa jadinya lelaki itu jika tau Baekhyun memiliki waktu sulit untuk rasa sakit hatinya? Dia yang berlenggok anggun sepanjang _catwalk_ bersama sebuah senyum bak malaikat, memiliki waktu sulit untuk melupakan sebuah penghiatan.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah mengerti jika lelaki itu memiliki tekad lebih kuat dari baja. Karena ketika Baekhyun dijamu makan malam oleh si empunya acara, dia mengenal sebuah nama baru beserta sebuah senyum yang memikat. Apa-apaan ini?

Baekhyun mengenalnya sebagai Park Chanyeol, lelaki yang sukses dengan otak cerdasnya memimpin sebuah perusahaan. Tak banyak yang Baekhyun dengar kecuali si kaya yang sukses di usia muda.

Masa pengenalan yang Baekhyun kira akan memakan waktu bertahun-tahun itu nyatanya hanya terealisasi selama beberapa bulan. Baekhyun menjadi begitu mudah melupakan sakit hatinya pada Kris ketika Chanyeol menawarkan banyak kenyamanan. Ya, dia tidak munafik melihat fisik Chanyeol yang bernilai hampir sempurna. Dia tampan, pandai, dan yang terpenting Chanyeol memiliki cara tersendiri hingga membuat Baekhyun membuang seluruh kekerasan hatinya.

Hingga suatu hari, Chanyeol menunjukkan suatu keseriusan yang selama ini Baekhyun nantikan dari Kris. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dengan hiasan pita putih manis membuka suatu lembar baru dalam hidup Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melamarnya.

Sebagai seorang wanita yang tidak memiliki banyak pengalaman, Baekhyun tentu meminta waktu. Menikah tidak sesepele bersolek dan berlenggok di atas _catwalk_. Menikah menjadi sesuatu yang sakral dan membutuhkan banyak pertimbangan. Maksudnya, Baekhyun tidak ingin menanggapi keseriusan Chanyeol dengan sekali kejap. Ia butuh memikirkan karirnya yang sedang melejit seperti sebuah roket.

Satu bulan, dua bulan, dan tiga bulan, Chanyeol setia menunggu sebuah keputusan atas jawaban kotak kecil merah itu. Lelaki hanya perlu bersabar. Dia berusaha tenang untuk jawaban yang akan Baekhyun berikan. Tapi suatu malam ketika Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan dengan kesabarannya, ia berharap sebuket mawar putih yang ia bawa itu memiliki pengaruh yang baik.

"Maaf harus meminta jawaban terlalu cepat." Chanyeol berkata diantara rasa gugupnya.

"Kau menunggunya? "

"Tentu!" Dia menyeka sebutir peluh sialan yang muncul di pelipisnya.

"Dan maaf juga sudah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama."

Tidak ada yang bisa terucap lagi setelah itu. Chanyeol sibuk menata hati atas apa saja yang nanti akan menjadi jawaban Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri sedang memilih kata yang terdengar sopan sehingga tidak ada yang tersakiti setelah jawaban ia berikan.

"Aku bisa menerima apapun keputusanmu." Dia berkata seolah hatinya seluas lapangan jika saja Baekhyun menolak. Tidak taukah wanita itu jika Chanyeol sedang menuntut banyak doa supaya 'ya' adalah apa yang akan membuatnya bahagia?

"Aku mau menanyakan satu hal."

"Y-ya. silahkan."

Baekhyun menatap dalam pada lelaki di hadapannya. Bukan untuk mengintimidasi atas tatapannya, tapi lebih pada melihat bagaimana reaksi lelaki itu.

"Apa aku masih boleh menjadi model saat aku sudah menikah denganmu nantinya?"

Pertanyaan itu. Chanyeol tidak memikirkan apa jawaban yang harus diberikan. Karena ketika Baekhyun memutuskan tetap menjadi model atau menghentikan semua dunia model yang terlanjur ia geluti, Chanyeol tidak memiliki banyak hak untuk memutuskannya. Tapi tidakkah cukup dia saja yang bekerja dan Baekhyun duduk manis di rumah untuk menjadi seorang istri yang baik?

"Apa kau masih menginginkan menjadi model saat sudah menikah?"

"Tentu. Aku sudah memimpikan posisi ini sejak lama."

Chanyeol mengambil nafas paling dalam. Ya, ini impian Baekhyun. Apapun alasannya Chanyeol tidak memiliki hak untuk menghentikan mimpi seseorang.

"Jika kau bisa mengimbangi tugas seorang istri di samping pekerjaanmu, aku tidak masalah."

"Kau terdengar sangat terpaksa."

"Seperti itukah?"

"Ya."

"Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu menginginkan kau tetap bekerja saat menikah nanti. Aku kepala keluarga, aku akan menjadi seorang suami, dan aku yang akan menjamin semua kebahagiaan keluargaku. Sekalipun aku harus bekerja siang malam, aku akan mengusahakan semua yang terbaik untuk keluargaku."

"Jadi?"

"Ya, seperti yang ku katakan. Selama kau memiliki _balance_ yang baik antara tugasmu sebagai seorang istri dan seorang model, aku tidak masalah."

Chanyeol seperti digantung di pucuk Namsan Tower ketika Baekhyun tak kunjung memberinya sebuah jawaban. Dia hampir menjumpai keputusasaan kala Baekhyun tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar tanpa sepatah kata. Apa ini bentuk penolakan? Oh, seseorang tolong perjelas semua ini dengan kata-kata. Chanyeol bukan lelaki yang pandai menterjemahkan bahasa tubuh wanita.

Hampir dua puluh menit dia duduk termenung di sofa apartemen Baekhyun, Chanyeol terpaksa membuat keputusan sepihak. Dia ditolak dan Baekhyun tidak ingin menikah dengannya. Sudah cukup semua ketergantungan yang menyesakkan ini. Karena setelah Chanyeol pulang dari tempat Baekhyun, dia akan mendiamkan diri untuk masa berkabung yang panjang. Dia patah hati.

"Mau kemana?"

Atau ini semua hanya permainan?

"Aku belum memberikan jawaban. Tidak mau dengar jawabanku?"

Apa Baekhyun juga memiliki keahlian membuat detak jantungnya seperti kehilangan kontrol? Karena ketika Chanyeol hampir meraih gagang pintu apartemen Baekhyun, wanita itu muncul dengan sebuket senyum manis yang memabukkan. Ini terlalu manis bahkan jika harus berlabel suatu pemanis buatan.

"Chanyeol.." dia mendekat, menyibak semua rasa yang telah Chanyeol susun secara rapi. "Apa kau bisa membantuku menyiapkan sebuah konferensi pers?"

"U-untuk apa?"

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk kemunduranku dari dunia model. Karena ku rasa mengurus rumah tangga bersamamu jauh lebih penting."

"B-baek?"

Dan dia kembali tersenyum untuk sebuah jawaban 'ya' yang tersirat sangat manis.

"Jadi, rumah tangga seperti apa yang akan kita bangun setelah ini?"

Chanyeol selalu suka ketika Baekhyun menggunakan bibir tipisnya untuk menarik satu senyum. Terlihat cantik, bahkan Chanyeol berani bertaruh bidadari di luar sana pasti akan merasa iri. "Kita pikirkan itu nanti."

Seharusnya Baekhyun memiliki langkah cukup gesit untuk membuat jarak atau Chanyeol akan maju satu langkah lebih cepat. Seperti sekarang, ketika dia dipojokkan di balik pintu dengan nafas memburu yang menyapu setiap kulit lehernya, Baekhyun tau ini akan terjadi.

Chanyeol menciumnya, mengecap kulit leher Baekhyun dan semakin naik ke atas hingga ia menjebak Baekhyun dalam situasi bernama gairah. Terlalu sulit untuk menolak ketika Chanyeol sudah menawarkan hisapan-hisapan yang selalu membawanya hilang kendali.

Ini ciuman pertamanya—dengan Chanyeol. Sebelumnya Kris selalu melabuhkan kekenyalan bibirnya yang lembut dan tidak pernah ada kata memburu dalam menggapai satu rasa manis. Tapi Chanyeol berbeda, dilihat dari bagaimana bibirnya mengulum penuh tuntutan pada bibir bawah Baekhyun, lelaki itu seperti terlalu lemah dalam urusan gejolak dalam dirinya. Belum lagi lidahnya yang terlalu lihai dalam urusan membelit, menyapu, dan menggoda setiap jengkal bibir Baekhyun.

Lalu ketika Baekhyun merasa pasokan udaranya mulai menipis sedang Chanyeol terlalu hebat dengan membuat ciuman di balik pintu, Baekhyun mendorong sedikit tubuh Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak berniat membunuhku, kan?"

"Berniat memakanmu, iya."

"Sayangnya aku bukan makan malam."

Decihan Chanyeol selalu terdengar _asyik_ hingga Baekhyun semakin terjebak dengan hal konyol bernama cinta. Ini sesuatu yang baru, ketika Baekhyun dengan berani menyeka sisa saliva di bibir atas Chanyeol dan lelaki itu mengulum jari Baekhyun layaknya sebuah _lollipop_ , semua terasa bergetar tidak sesuai tempat.

"Aku lapar." Dua tangan Baekhyun sudah melingkar di sekitar leher Chanyeol.

"Mau makan dimana?"

"Makan disini. Masakanku."

"Bisa?"

"Perlu bukti?"

"Ya, harus di buktikan."

"Temani aku berbelanja. Aku tidak memiliki banyak stok bahan makanan yang bisa di olah di lemari es." Sebelum melenggang pergi ke kamar dan berganti pakaian yang lebih rapi, Baekhyun mengecup singkat bibir lelakinya yang di sambut kekehan bahagia. "Mau bukti masakan apa? Aku ahli membuat masakan Itali."

"Apapun itu asal buatanmu."

"Oke,"

.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan penampilannya yang sudah nyaman dengan balutan _dress_ sebatas lutut. Kaki jenjangnya juga tidak lagi bergantung pada hak tinggi ketika memang dia sedang ingin memiliki waktu santai. Hanya saja, dia menjadi risih ketika banyak mata yang menyoroti dirinya—atau lelaki di samping Baekhyun.

Kemeja kelam Chanyeol masih terlihat rapi meski tidak ada dasi yang melilit. Dua kancing teratas juga dilepas dan lengan kemejanya digulung sebatas siku. Dan rambutnya, hanya tatanan _up_ biasa. Tidak ada yang lebih tapi berpasang-pasang mata yang bertemu selalu menunjukkan jika sosok Park Chanyeol dengan deskripsi seperti itu terlihat seperti Chris Pratt.

Dalam hal ini seharusnya Baekhyun yang mendapat sorotan mengingat dirinya seorang model yang tidak sekali duakali malang melintang. Wajah cantiknya banyak terpampang di layar kaca juga di surat kabar ketika prestasi baru berhasil ia raih. Tapi sebentar, Baekhyun tidak iri dengan berpasang-pasang mata yang tidak ditujukan untuknya. Hanya saja ia tidak suka ketika orang-orang terlalu menikmati sosok Chanyeol yang nampak tak ambil pusing dengan itu semua.

"Sepertinya yang harus melakukan konferensi pers bukan diriku." Baekhyun buka suara ketika mereka sampai di _counter_ daging. Jemari lentik itu menekan daging segar yang akan ia gunakan untuk membuat kudapan malam ini.

"Hm?" Chanyeol menoleh sebentar setelah mengambil acak daging-daging yang ada. Baekhyun sempat berdecak kesal dan berkata jika hanya daging tertentu yang bisa di olah menjadi masakan enak dan Chanyeol tidaklah paham tentang urusan daging, jadi cukup diam dan ikuti saja.

"Tunggu sebentar," Baekhyun menyela dan menyipit pada calon suaminya itu. "Yakin kau bukan seorang selebriti?"

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan jati dirimu yang sebenarnya, kan?"

"Baekhyun,"

"Chanyeol, jangan buat aku berpikir dua kali untuk menikah denganmu. Hanya jujur dan aku akan menerima semuanya."

"Aku bukan artis." Sela Chanyeol penuh penekanan. Sebelah tangannya meremas tangan Baekhyun yang memegang troli dan meyakinkan melalui matanya, "aku hanya orang biasa yang kebetulan diberi Tuhan kesempatan untuk menikah denganmu."

"Tapi mereka melihat seakan dirimu ini artis." Baekhyun melirik ke sekitar dan beberapa dari orang-orang itu nampak berkasak kusuk. "Ya sudahlah, itu tidak penting."

Dan ketika Baekhyun melepas tautan tangan mereka untuk kembali mendorong troli, Chanyeol memiliki langkah lebih cepat untuk menahan Baekhyun dan melabuhkan ciuman singkat di bibir. Sontak beberapa keriuhan dan tepuk tangan iri menggelegar karena tindakan Chanyeol yang terlalu ekstrim ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Itu hanya sebuah tameng ketika sebenarnya ada yang sedang menggelitik dalam hati Baekhyun. Dua pipinya sudah merona meski sedikit terkontaminasi oleh riasan tipis yang ada di wajahnya.

"Kau suka?"

"Tidak."

"Kau suka." Chanyeol kembali mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya si wanita terburu mendorong troli demi menyelamatkan pipinya yang memanas. Sedang si lelaki berkemeja kelam itu mengulum senyum karena rona pipi wanitanya.

.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu menciumku di depan umum?" tanya Baekhyun ketika acara berbelanja selesai. Mereka sedang memindahkan barang belanjaan dari troli ke bagasi mobil Chanyeol dan sesekali Baekhyun meneliti kembali belanjaan yang ada.

"Itu sebuah reflek yang bagus ku rasa."

"Bagaimana jika ada yang memotret kita? Bagaimana jika setelah ini akan ada berita tentang kita?"

"Bagus itu. Aku sangat menantinya."

"Chanyeol..." bagi Chanyeol, suara rengekan terbaik adalah apa yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang semenggelitik itu hingga membuat senyum di bibirnya mengembang sangat lebar dan menemukan kembali alasan mengapa ia harus cepat-cepat menikahi Baekhyun.

"Dengar," setelah semua barang berpindah ke bagasi, Chanyeol menangkup rahang Baekhyun dan mengungkungnya dengan jarak yang teramat tipis. "Apa yang perlu di khawatirkan jika berita itu mengungkap hubungan kita yang sebenarnya? Tidak ada yang akan dirugikan kecuali kau menolak menikah denganku."

"Media terkadang melebih-lebihkan. Aku tidak suka."

"Tidak semua seperti itu, sayang." Lalu Chanyeol kembali mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir yang lebih kecil dan mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. "Sudahlah, apapun berita yang keluar, semua akan kita _clear_ -kan saat konferensi nanti. _Okay_?"

Yang lebih kecil mengangguk, memberanikan diri melepas kungkungan Chanyeol dan memeluk lelaki itu sambil berbisik, "Kakiku capek, gendong aku masuk ke mobil, ya?"

.

Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak perlu serepot itu untuk merasa sebuah cinta pada wanita. Dia adalah _cassanova_ pada masanya dan tidak terbiasa mengagumi sosok lawan jenis sampai segila ini. Tapi kenyataan seolah menjungkir balikkan peran _cassanova_ yang pernah ia sandang ketika Baekhyun dengan langkah kakinya yang ringan itu selalu datang dengan membawa banyak bunga musim semi.

Mulanya Chanyeol menepis sebuah seruan jika ia mengalami jenis cinta yang berkadar gila. Keteguhannya sebagai _cassanova_ tidak boleh diusik hanya karena sosok Baekhyun yang mencuri perhatian. Tapi ketika Chanyeol mati-matian untuk tidak mengalami fase cinta gila itu, temboknya roboh. Hanya dengan sekali senyum saja Baekhyun berhasil merobohkan semua pertahanan _cassanova_ yang Chanyeol bangun.

Chanyeol sendiri bingung kenapa dia bisa seperti itu. Ketika Baekhyun menerima proses pendekatannya, Chanyeol memiliki kebahagiaan yang membuncah. Ketika Chanyeol membawa kotak merah beserta ungkapan keseriusan, dia tidak pernah berpikir akan melakukan ini.

Pemikiran seorang bujangan mapan seperti Chanyeol tak jauh berbeda dari menikmati pesona yang menguar tanpa diperintah. Tidak terpikir sama sekali dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri masa lajang di usia 29 tahun dengan membawa kotak merah cantik beserta ungkapan keseriusan pada Baekhyun. _Well,_ cinta telah merubah semua pendirian. Dari sana Chanyeol mulai berpikir jika takdirnya tidak selalu di tentukan dengan apa yang ia inginkan, tapi apa yang ia butuhkan. Dia butuh Baekhyun.

Dan sekarang, rasanya seperti sebuah mimpi ketika bisa menikmati sisa malam _lamaran_ dengan duduk santai di sofa apartemen pribadi Baekhyun. Kakinya terjulur di atas meja dengan ketukan kesabaran menanti sang wanita kesayangan datang dengan masakannya.

Chanyeol tak lagi mengenakan setelan kelam, ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos putih polos yang dia beli secara dadakan di supermarket tadi. Semua agar terlihat santai.

"Masakan datang." Wanita itu datang dengan piring berisi penuh makanan yang masih mengepulkan asap sedap. Senyumnya terpatri penuh kebanggaan karena berhasil membuat satu kudapan tanpa membuat dapurnya berantakan. "Apa ya namanya?" dahinya berkerut cantik untuk makanan yang ia bawa.

"Daging."

"Iya, tau!" bibirnya mengerucut lucu dan Chanyeol harus berusaha mengontrol agar tidak kelepasan mengecup. "Maksudku makanan ini. Aku membuatnya dari perpaduan bumbu bistik dan teriyaki."

"Resep dari mana itu?"

"Dari sini." Telunjuknya menunjuk kepala dan terkekeh kecil. "Ah sudahlah, apapun namanya yang penting ini spesial. Silahkan dimakan, Tuan."

Baekhyun meletakkan garpu di tangan kanan Chanyeol dan meminta lelaki itu untuk mencicipi kudapan spesialnya. Jujur, ini pertama kali bagi Baekhyun membuat makanan untuk laki-laki. Sebelumnya Kris tidak pernah mendapat perlakuan spesial ini kecuali secangkir kopi ketika mantan _brengsek_ -nya itu datang berkunjung.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" wajahnya menanti sebuah kepastian ketika Chanyeol mulai menggiling potongan-potongan daging itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hmm."

"Enak tidak?"

Anggukan Chanyeol seakan pembawa kebahagiaan tersendiri hingga senyum Baekhyun membuat pipinya menggumpal hingga di sudut mata. Bagaimana tidak, dia teramat bahagia karena satu masakan yang sempat ia ragukan kenikmatannya ini nyatanya mendapat respon positif dari Chanyeol.

"Setelah menikah, sering-seringlah membuat makanan seperti ini. Aku suka."

Lalu usakan kecil di puncak kepala Baekhyun membuat keadaan semakin baik. Baekhyun memangku piring berisi makanan itu sedang kepalanya dibawa bersandar pada dada bidang Chanyeol yang sudah terbalut kaos putih polos.

Oh, entahlah, Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyukai _style_ seperti yang Chanyeol kenakan. Kaos putih polos, celana hitam pekat, jam yang melingkar di tangan kanan, serta rambut kelam yang sukses membuat Baekhyun kembali menambah daftar pesona seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol,"

"Ya?" Tangan Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan kudapan di atas pangkuan Baekhyun ketika wanita itu menengok pada wajahnya.

"Emm..." Baekhyun berdeham sebentar ketika tautan pandang dengan Chanyeol mulai terjalin. Sebenarnya Baekhyun masih memiliki banyak pertanyaan mengapa dari sekian banyak wanita, dialah yang mendapat kotak merah serta penyataan itu. "Kau...serius denganku, kan?"

"Hm?" Chanyeol mengernyit, meletakkan garpu di tangannya, serta membawa piring dari pangkuan Baekhyun ke atas meja. Tangannya lebih leluasa untuk membawa Baekhyun semakin merapat pada dirinya hingga aroma susu strawberry milik Baekhyun menjadi semakin menyenangkan untuk dicium.

"Maksudku, kau tidak sedang melakukan percobaan untuk menikahiku, kan?

"Percobaan?"

"Yah," akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah dalam melukis garis-garis abstrak dari jarinya dan memilih melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar perut Chanyeol, "Aku hanya takut jika suatu hari kau..kau..."

"Aku apa?"

"Kau...kau...tidak mencintaiku."

"Kau ini bicara apa, Baek?" Satu kecupan mendarat di puncak kepala yang lebih kecil. "Kau meragukanku?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin suatu hari kau akan meninggalkanku karena aku tidak cantik lagi."

"Dengar," Chanyeol mengapit dagu Baekhyun dan mendekatkan tautan pandang yang mereka miliki, "aku sudah sejauh ini mengejarmu, menyatakan banyak hal tentang hati yang selama ini selalu terlalu sulit untuk ku lakukan, dan memilih sesuatu yang spesial untuk mengikatmu. Jika kau paham, tidak ada satu hal-pun yang membuatku harus melakukan langkah mundur."

"Itu kan sekarang. Aku berbicara soal kemungkinan di masa depan." Cicit Baekhyun.

"Sekarang atau nanti, kau bisa menjamin soal keseriusanku. Aku mencintaimu, selamanya akan seperti itu. Kecantikanmu bukan sebuah ukuran yang bisa mempengaruhiku. Ini terdengar konyol ketika aku berbicara soal hati setelah selama ini aku...aku... _well,_ aku bukan orang yang pandai dalam urusan hati. Tapi ketika aku mengalami hal-hal tidak masuk akal seperti debaran aneh saat aku di dekatmu, aku tau jika yang terdalam dari diriku turut merasa gugup jika bersamamu."

Baekhyun memiliki semburat merah cantik di kedua pipinya ketika apa yang Chanyeol katakan bahkan lebih puitis dari syair seorang pujangga. Chanyeol benar tentang kekonyolannya sebagai seorang lelaki yang berbicara soal hati, karena fakta yang selama ini Baekhyun tau adalah Chanyeol bukan orang yang mudah mengobral hati. Dia lebih suka mengobral pesona.

"Yakin?"

"Perlu bukti?"

"Emmm, tidak usah." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, "aku percaya padamu, _kok._ "

"Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya jika semua ini murni berbicara tentang keinginanku memilikimu seutuhnya."

"Tidak perlu," untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun berani mendekatkan diri untuk menggapai bibir lelakinya dan mengecupkan sesuatu yang manis secara singkat, "aku sudah sangat yakin dengan keseriusanmu."

"Teruslah seperti itu, sayang. Jangan pernah menguranginya agar aku bisa semakin percaya diri memberi banyak kebahagiaan untukmu."

"Susah memang berbicara dengan seorang _cassanova_. Kata-katanya terlalu puitis." Decih Baekhyun yang di sambut tawa lebar oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak pernah membenarkan atau menolak disebut sebagai _cassanova_. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan urusan-urusan yang mencekik banyak waktunya sehingga analogi seorang _cassanova_ ia biarkan berlalu begitu saja. Seperti sekarang, ketika daging di atas piring itu minta untuk di eksekusi sampai akhir, Chanyeol justru membenamkan retina tajamnya pada Baekhyun.

Ada banyak hal yang perlu ia cari tau jawabannya mengapa hanya dengan melihat Baekhyun saja dia sudah menggila. Dia ingin menerkam Baekhyun habis-habisan dalam konteks dewasa, dimana dia bisa berbagi kebahagian dengan sentuhan-sentuhan yang semakin dalam. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan mengingat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah dua orang dewasa yang cukup memiliki pemikiran matang.

Chanyeol menjadi yang pertama memulai. Tangannya menangkup rahang Baekhyun secara penuh dan menempelkan pucuk hidungnya dengan milik Baekhyun. Rasa cinta memang gila, mengobral habis-habisan kebahagiaan hingga tumpah ruah dan tidak tau harus di alihkan kemana.

"Akan terdengar konyol jika diusia seperti sekarang membicarakan cinta." Suara Chanyeol begitu rendah beserta hembus nafas yang menyapu tipis-tipis kulit wajah Baekhyun. "Tapi apapun itu, kau berhasil menguasai semua yang selalu dimenangkan egoku. Waktuku, pikiranku, dan semuanya yang tak pernah rela aku bagi dengan siapapun."

"Akan terasa sedikit menggelikan jika aku berkata aku gila karenamu." Baekhyun membalas dengan tautan sendu dari matanya. "Tapi apapun itu, kau berhasil membuatku percaya jika kesejatian separuh jiwaku memang dirimu. Jangan pernah mengecewakannya, ya? Terasa sulit jika harus menumbuhkan benci pada hati yang kukasihi."

"Aku berjanji."

Lalu yang terjadi setelah itu adalah Chanyeol yang lebih dulu menggapai bibir Baekhyun untuk sebuah kekenyalan yang romantis. Deru nafas mereka masihlah teratur ketika dua bibir saling berkejaran untuk menangkup sesuatu bernama gairah.

Chanyeol tidak pernah main-main dengan perkembangan libido dalam dirinya. Terlebih ketika kini Baekhyun ia bawa di atas pangkuannya tanpa melepas silat lidah yang sedang terjadi. Dua tangannya memeluk erat pinggang Baekhyun sedang Baekhyun sendiri melilitkan pelukan disekitar leher hingga kedalaman ciuman mereka tak bisa di ukur.

Tangan Chanyeol mulai berani mengusik ke atas, lebih tepatnya ke pangkal dress Baekhyun dan menemukan benda besi kecil yang bisa ia luruhkan ke bawah. Jemarinya berjalan begitu lembut dibalik punggung putih Baekhyun hingga membuat si empunya terkadang menegangkan tubuh karena sengatan yang terasa.

Chanyeol menjadi yang pertama melepas tautan saat Baekhyun sudah puas mengulum bibir bawahnya. Dia juga melihat perubahan di bibir Baekhyun yang semula tampak biasa kini sudah membengkak sempurna.

"Bibirmu bengkak." Kata Chanyeol sambil membuat tangannya mencari celah untuk membuka kaitan kain yang ada dipunggung Baekhyun.

"Kau memperlakukannya seperti permen karet."

"Tapi aku lebih suka menganggapmu marshmellow."

"Bibirmu juga bengkak." Kata Baekhyun sambil menyeka sisa saliva yang menempel di sekitar mulut Chanyeol.

"Kau memperlakukannya seperti lollipop." Tautan itu akhirnya bisa Chanyeol lepas. Reflek Baekhyun sungguh bagus, ketika Chanyeol meluruhkan tali _dress_ yang masih menggantung di pundak, Baekhyun membawa tangannya sedemikian cerdas untuk membiarkan _dress_ -nya lolos.

"Salah sendiri memiliki bibir manis." Baekhyun memberi kecupan singkat kala semua bagian atas dirinya telah tak berkain. Bisa dilihat bagaimana mata Chanyeol membola ketika dua gundukan sintal itu menertawakan kewarasaannya.

"Wow!" Chanyeol berseru tanpa terduga.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol itu cukup cerdas menguasai diri ketika ada hal-hal yang berpotensi merusak kejiwaannya. Tapi ketika tubuh putih mulus Baekhyun ia lihat untuk yang pertama kali, dia tak ubahnya tong kosong yang tidak memiliki nilai kegunaan. Dari tatap matanya saja sudah terlihat bagaimana dia ingin menangkup banyak-banyak payudara putih itu dalam mulut serta tangannya.

"Berkedip, Chanyeol." Baekhyun menginterupsi. Bibirnya mengeluarkan kekehan geli ketika Chanyeol terlihat gelagapan menyembunyikan reaksi terkejutnya. "Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?"

"Hm?"

"Melakukan _ini._ "

"Menyetubuhimu maksudnya?"

"Gunakan istilah yang lebih sopan, Chanyeol. Aku tidak terbiasa mendengar kata yang terlalu fulgar."

"Mulai saat ini kau harus terbiasa karena aku akan sering membisikkannya di telingamu." Lalu cuping telinga Baekhyun menjadi sasaran selanjutnya. Dikecup, dijilat, dan dihisap hingga desahan dari bibir Baekhyun menjadi pertanda jika gairah mulai melancarkan aksinya.

Tubuh mereka kembali berdekatan dengan Baekhyun yang membusungkan dada dan Chanyeol yang siap menangkup payudara cantik itu.

Bibir Chanyeol bekerja dengan sangat telaten sedang tangannya mulai meraba-raba secara teratur. Gelenyar gairah dan nafsu yang membuncah membuat Baekhyun sedikit menjauhkan tubuh demi menundukkan kepala dan mencium secara rakus bibir Chanyeol.

"Y-yah...ahh..." Baekhyun tidak tau jika desahannya akan menyulut Chanyeol dalam gairah yang semakin besar. Terbukti dengan pijatan di dadanya yang semakin kuat hingga ujung dari dua gundukan itu menerima rangsangan yang lebih hebat.

Chanyeol memposisikan jari telunjuknya pada puncak payudara Baekhyun dan menggunakan kukunya yang sedikit memanjang untuk bekerja. Menggesek, menyentil, bahkan menekan, semua itu adalah tindakan yang membuat Baekhyun semakin gila mendesah.

"Ahh..."

Lalu ketika Chanyeol merasakan ada yang mulai menunjukkan reaksi ketika Baekhyun sengaja menggesek-gesekkan pantatnya, sepertinya malam ini akan berakhir penuh peluh sebelum seseorang dengan mudahnya memasukkan pin dari pintu apartemen Baekhyun.

 **Ting!**

"Baekhyun?!"

Seseorang memekik dengan nada santai, tapi dua bola matanya tidak pernah bisa disembunyikan dari rasa terkejut.

Keduanya menoleh, terfokus pada seseorang berambut pirang yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk. Chanyeol mulanya tak begitu paham, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun kelabakan menutupi tubuh atasnya dan bersuara, "K-kris? A-ada apa?"

Kris.

Mantan terbodoh Byun Baekhyun.

 _Apa yang dia inginkan di apartemen calon istriku?!_

Baekhyun menoleh sebentar pada Chanyeol yang sudah menautkan alisnya pertanda sebuah ketidaksukaan. "Aku benar-benar tidak tau apa urusannya kesini." Kata Baekhyun.

"Hai, Hyun-ie." Kris memberi lambaian kecil pada dua orang yang saling memangku di atas sofa.

 _Hyun-ie?!_

"Pakai bajumu, kuberi waktu 15 menit untuk menyelesaikan segala urusan yang membawanya kemari. Setelah itu kita harus bicara." Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun membenahi pakaiannya dan setelah itu dia melenggang pergi keluar apartemen. Sebelum menuju pintu dan memiliki jarak yang cukup dekat dengan Kris, dia menunjukkan kesinisan terbaiknya untuk sekedar mengingatkan Kris jika disini bukan wilayahnya.

" _Oh My God_.."

Tepukan Baekhyun di dahinya adalah pertanda dia harus berpikir keras untuk meluluhkan Chanyeol setelah ini.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Basyot :** hauwoo, ada yang masih inget FF ini? Hehe...

Btw thanks buat **ChiakiBee** yg udah beta chapter ini wkwk..

Saranghae :*

.


	3. Chapter 2

"Hanya butuh penjelasan tentang artikel-artikel ini."

Kris meletakkan beberapa lembar kertas yang ia bawa dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Kakinya ia silangkan sambil kembali meneliti tiap sudut apartemen Baekhyun yang baru ia kunjungi sebanyak 3 kali.

Salahkan kebodohannya yang lebih suka menjadi _pemain wanita_ dari pada duduk diam pada kesetiaan yang Baekhyun pasrahkan. Bagi Kris, menjajaki banyak wanita bukan hanya sekedar kesenangan, tapi juga memiliki beberapa keuntungan yang mana ia bisa memilih satu yang tepat. Sayangnya Kris terlalu larut dalam permainannya sendiri hingga Baekhyun yang begitu cantik jelita pada akhirnya menjadi yang pertama tau tentang sebuah pengkhianatan.

Menyesal? Tentu. Lelaki mana yang tidak menyesal melepas wanita seperti Baekhyun. Tapi itulah resikonya. Kris memohon sampai lututnya menipis tidak akan pernah bisa membuat Baekhyun merubah pikiran.

"Astaga! Cepat sekali."Pekikan Baekhyun mengartikan jika dia sudah memprediksi hal ini. Hanya saja masa _tampilnya_ menjadi lebih cepat dari perkiraan. "Aku pikir baru besok pagi akan keluar."

"Untuk model sekelas dirimu, hal seperti ini semakin cepat di _publish_ maka keuntungan semakin cepat di dapat."

"Mereka harus membayar royalti padaku." Kertas-kertas itu Baekhyun letakkan kembali. Dia mulai menjadi si cantik angkuh yang memiliki kecerdasan mengendalikan emosi.

"Lebih dari itu, kau butuh menjelaskan."

"Apa yang harus ku jelaskan? Berita itu sudah benar."

"Setidaknya katakan 'ya' jika memang benar. Jangan menambah kesibukan kantor dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar berita ini."

Baekhyun menghela nafas lebih dalam. Bersama dengan itu ia menarik dua sudut bibirnya, yang mana hal itu membuat Kris memicing curiga.

"Aku akan melakukan konferensi pers _._ "

"Untuk?" buruknya disini, Kris justru merasa horor dengan senyum Baekhyun yang terkesan penuh keyakinan.

"Pengunduran diriku sebagai model juga menegaskan tentang berita ini."

Kris terhelak, ia sedikit memberi tawa kering ketika Baekhyun mengatakan hal itu dengan nada sangat ringan. Maksudnya, dia tau betul jika karir Baekhyun dibangun dengan usaha yang tidak mudah. Ada banyak sekali kerikil tajam yang sesekali sempat mematahkan semangat Baekhyun. Dan sekarang, mulutnya yang manis itu mengatakan akan mengundurkan diri tanpa ada keraguan sama sekali.

"Sebentar," Kris mencondongkan tubuhnya. Alisnya sudah tertaut tajam seperti karater animasi burung. "Pengunduran diri?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya. Chanyeol melamarku," tangannya terulur untuk menunjukkan cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. "dan aku memutuskan untuk berhenti dari dunia model."

"Kau bisa menjalankan dua status itu kurasa. Jadi, tidak perlu ada pengunduran diri."

"Tidak," Baekhyun menggeleng mantap. "aku sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti dan fokus menjadi seorang istri. Perjalananku menjadi model sudah cukup panjang, Kris. Lagi pula, sudah banyak bibit-bibit baru yang siap menggantikan posisiku. Contohnya yang ku temui di sebuah ruang ganti waktu itu."

Oke, Kris paham siapa yang dimaksud. Dia ingat betul bagaimana Baekhyun menyibak kain penutup ruang ganti dan kemarahannya membuncah begitu menyeramkan ketika melihatnya berbagi bibir dengan si model baru.

"Kelas kalian beda, Baek."

"Ku rasa sama. Buktinya kau bisa menjerat dia ketika masih memiliki hubungan denganku."

"Bukan begitu—"

"Anggap saja begitu." Baekhyun memotong pembicaraan sebelum Kris kembali memulai pembelaannya. "Sudahlah. Itu sudah cerita lama dan aku tidak berniat membuka permusuhan denganmu. Ku hargai kau sampai detik ini karena kau termasuk memiliki andil dalam perjalanan karirku. Jangan sampai semua itu berubah dan kita memiliki hubungan yang semakin buruk."

Pada akhirnya Kris mundur. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan bersepakat dengan apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Meski jauh dilubuk hatinya yang terdalam masih berkeinginan untuk kembali dengan Baekhyun, tapi Kris sadar betul jika kesalahannya mendua tidak akan pernah bisa Baekhyun toleransi.

"Oke. Jadi apa rencanamu setelah ini?"

"Menikah, menjalani rumah tangga, mengurus suami dan anak-anakku."

"Yakin tidak ingin menjadi model lagi? Karirmu sedang bagus-bagusnya, akan susah di dapatkan lagi kalau ingin kembali."

"Ya. Aku sangat yakin. Tidak ada yang lebih yakin dari sebuah tujuan akhir seorang wanita; menjadi istri dan seorang ibu."

.

Sebenarnya berapa usia seorang Park Chanyeol?

Oke, tubuhnya memang mencerminkan lelaki dewasa penuh wibawa. Penampilannya sudah sangat meyakinkan untuk lelaki yang siap menjadi seorang kepala keluarga. Tapi,cara merajuknya bahkan lebih dari anak 5 tahun yang menginginkan lolipop.

Alis bertarung, dahi berkerut, dan bibir yang dikerucutkan adalah penggambaran lelaki yang lengannya sedang Baekhyun tusuk dengan telunjuk. Baekhyun tidak begitu mengerti bagaimana menjinakkan masa merajuk Chanyeol dengan cara yang dewasa. Untuk itu, sebagai pengimbang Baekhyun melakukan dengan cara kekanakkan.

Percayalah mereka berdua adalah orang dewasa yang baru saja memutuskan untuk menikah. Bukan remaja kemarin sore yang baru menikmati masa-masa pacaran.

"Chanyeol..." kali ini berpindah pada pipi si lelaki yang sedang membuang muka ke luar jendela mobil. "Kris sudah pulang, _kok._ "

"Apa urusanku jika dia pulang?" raungan pertama setelah 30 menit mendapat bujuk rayu di mobil.

"Kita bicarakan di dalam. Tidak enak bicara dimobil seperti ini. Ya?"

Chanyeol semakin membuang muka.

Astaga, Baekhyun seperti sedang meladeni anak perawan yang dalam masa PMS. Ini bahkan lebih menyebalkan dari itu.

"Kris hanya memintaku menjelaskan tentang beberapa artikel. Tidak ada yang lain."Mulut Chanyeol terkunci rapat meski sekarang Baekhyun menarik ujung lengan kaos yang ia kenakan. "Kita kembali ke apartemenku, ya?"

Masih bungkam.

"Chanyeol..."

Ya Tuhan. Haruskah Baekhyun membujuknya dengan permen kapas berbentuk kepala hello kitty? Sungguh, Chanyeol itu di luar tampak sangat garang, tapi cara merajuknya benar-benar tidak terkontrol. Baru kali ini Baekhyun bertemu lelaki yang seperti ini.

Oke, pembahasan tentang mantan tidak pernah mengenakkan sejauh ini—Baekhyun paham betul. Dia juga tidak berniat menarik Kris dalam hubungannya hingga menimbulkan kecemburuan sebesar ini dari Chanyeol.

"Oke," pada akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah. Dia lelah menjalani peran sedikit kekanakkan hanya untuk mendapat perhatian Chanyeol yang masih bungkam. "Aku sudah berkata jujur padamu. Jika menurutmu itu pantas untuk mendapat masa pendiaman, aku akan terima. Kita lihat seberapa kuat hubungan ini di diamkan hanya karena masalah tidak penting ini."

Baekhyun memilih keluar dari mobil dengan bantingan pintu yang menyakiti telinga. Langkahnya ia buat lebar-lebar karena ini rasa kesalnya sudah tidak bisa untuk di toleransi. Masa bodoh dengan Chanyeol yang akan semakin membuat ini menjadi tambah rumit. Apa susahnya mendengarkan penjelasan daripada mementingkan kecemburuan yang tidak sesuai usia itu?

"Masalah ini penting."Lengan Baekhyun di cekal seketika saat ia akan masuk ke dalam lift. Siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan si lelaki merajuk. "Cemburuku tidak pernah main-main."

Kali ini Baekhyun yang diam. Hingga benda kotak yang membawanya naik ke atas itu kembali berdenting dan pintunya terbuka, Baekhyun membalik keadaan yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu.

"Aku tidak suka dengan mantanmu itu." tegas Chanyeol. Langkahnya masih setia membuntuti Baekhyun yang sudah masuk ke dalam apartemen dan mengambil sebotol air dari dalam lemari es. Ditenggaknya air dalam botol itu hingga tak bersisa lalu membuat satu picingan tajam pada lelaki yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sebenarnya kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan kepala dingin. Tapi kau seakan membuat ini terlihat konyol dengan cara cemburumu yang tidak masuk akal."

"Aku minta maaf untuk itu." Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangan.

"Kris hanya datang karena artikel tentang kita sudah keluar. Dia butuh penjelasan langsung dariku."

"Aku bisa mengerti bagian itu."

"Lalu cemburumu itu diletakkan dibagian mana?"

"Dibagian Kris yang bisa masuk apartemenmu." Chanyeol mengunci Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang terulur di samping kanan-kiri hingga membuat yang lebih kecil tak memiliki celah untuk kabur. Tubuhnya sudah terpojok sempurna di lemari es ditambah Chanyeol yang menutup rapat-rapat akses untuk keluar. "Kenapa dia bisa dengan mudah masuk?"

Menghadapi Chanyeol yang pencemburu itu harus tenang. Tidak perlu dengan emosi karena dua kepala yang sedang panas hanya akan menghasilkan neraka. "Aku belum mengganti _password._ Kris dulu sering datang saat kita masih memiliki hubungan."

"Kenapa kau tidak segera menggantinya?"

"Ayolah, Chanyeol. Apa itu penting sekarang?"

"Tentu. Beruntung tadi dia tidak melihatmu telanjang, aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi di lain waktu jika kau masih belum mengganti _password_ -nya."

"Oke," Baekhyun mengangkat tangan, ternyata bersabar itu jauh lebih sulit dari yang ia kira. "Aku akan menggantinya—"

"—lalu memberitahu Kris. Begitu, Baekhyun?"

Ini sudah di luar batas, Chanyeol tidak perlu membesar-besarkan sesuatu yang tidak penting seperti ini. Kecemburuannya benar-benar tidak berbatas dan itu sudah membuat penjara kesabaran yang Baekhyun miliki mulai membeludak.

Napasnya ia ambil sedikit banyak, memejamkan mata untuk mengatur emosi agar tidak semakin liar lalu menatap tajam pada lelaki tinggi di hadapannya.

"Terserah!" Baekhyun yang mengambil langkah terlebih dahulu untuk menyingkir demi keadaan yang lebih baik. Sejujurnya kemarahan Baekhyun bisa sangat menjengkelkan dan itu bisa saja merubah pendirian Chanyeol untuk menikahinya.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Baekhyun."

"Dan aku tidak sedang ingin mendengar apa yang kau bicarakan!" satu sentakan membuat cengkeraman tangan Chanyeol di lengannya terlepas. "Aku sudah sejauh ini denganmu, mengalah banyak hal agar kita bisa bersama. Tapi kau, kenapa sulit sekali untuk bersikap dewasa yang mengerti? Aku berkata jujur, kau malah meragukannya. Lalu aku harus seperti apa lagi?" air mata itu diam-diam turun dan Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya yang terlalu lemah pada bulir di sudut matanya.

"Baekhyun.."

"Katakan padaku seperti apa kejujuran yang menurutmu benar? Katakan agar aku bisa melakukannya dan kau berhenti memperpanjang masalah. Kita sudah akan meresmikan semua hubungan ini, tapi jika kau masih meragukanku, kau bisa membatalkannya. Aku akan terima sekalipun ini akan menjadi mimpi terburukku!"

"Oke, aku minta maaf."

"Pikirkan lagi. Jangan sampai kau menyesal menikahi wanita sepertiku!"

Lalu bantingan pintu kamar itu memisahkan dua hati. Merana dengan tingkat tusukan paling dalam karena keributan yang sebenarnya kecil ini menyulut emosi yang seharusnya tak muncul. Kecemburuan kecil itu merajalela, menumpahkan air mata dan rasa sesal yang mendalam.

 _Baekhyun, maafkan aku._

 **.**

 **.**

Sekiranya ini sudah menjadi waktu yang pas dimana Baekhyun puas menangis di bawah bantal. Hidungnya sudah lelah menampung banyak airnya dan mungkin telinganya sudah bosan dengan dengung tangis yang pecah. Dilihatnya jam di dinding, jarum kecil sudah hampir menyentuh angka 4 sedang yang panjang menyentuh 9.

Berapa lama ini?

Kepala Baekhyun terasa sedikit pening, tapi Baekhyun cukup bisa mengatasi dengan cepat sebelum akhirnya mengambil _slipper_ di bawah untuk ia kenakan. Udara di dalam kamar cukup dingin, padahal Baekhyun selalu mengatur suhu yang pas. Mungkin ini semua akibat dari pertengkaran yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu sehingga cuaca bersepakat menambah rasa dingin secara fisik.

"Oh?" Manik yang sudah sayu dan hitam di sekitarnya itu melebar, terkejut dengan eksistensi seorang pria yang tiba-tiba ambruk di atas kakinya.

"M-maafkan aku..B-baek.."

"Astaga, Chanyeol! Apa yang terjadi?" segera Baekhyun memeluk tubuh tinggi yang sudah hampir kaku itu, "Kenapa ada di sini?"

"D-dingin, B-baek."

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa nekat sekali?" Baekhyun menyingkap selimut itu sebatas dada Chanyeol, melingkup si lelaki kedingin agar bisa hangat. "Mau ku buatkan teh hangat?"

Mereka sudah ada di ranjang Baekhyun.

Alih-alih menjawab, Chanyeol justru merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya tanpa sisa jarak. Puncak kepala itu Chanyeol kecup, rambut-rambut halus di sekitar dahi di usak lembut. "Maafkan aku, ya?"

Kediaman Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol merefleksi diri. Seharusnya dia bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak berlarut dalam kecemburuan yang Baekhyun anggap kekanakan. Kris hanya masa lalu, Baekhyun berkata tak sampai hati untuk mendua karena prioritas hatinya saat ini sudah permanen tertulis nama Chanyeol.

Detak jantung masing-masing sedang menguarkan sesal. Chanyeol tentu dengan cemburunya yang kekanakan sedang Baekhyun dengan sikapnya yang sedikit keras. Tidak ada yang berniat menyakiti, keduanya sama-sama manusia biasa yang butuh saling berpegang pada kepercayaan yang terbangun. Tapi sebenarnya mereka sedang takut pada sebuah kehilangan, yang nyatanya tidak pernah memberi efek bagus pada keadaan setelahnya.

"Menikah itu bukan hanya tentang hidup bersama." Baekhyun memulai ketika dia memutuskan untuk masuk dalam kebidangan dada Chanyeol, "tapi juga tentang bagaimana bisa saling percaya. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat buruk apapun. Aku mencintaimu dan selamanya akan seperti itu."

Sadar akan kesalahan masing-masing, membuat keadaan hening mencekam serta kedinginan dan dua manusia dalam pelukan itu mencoba menghangatkan dengan hati mereka.

"Jangan seperti itu. Aku dan Kris tidak ada hubungan apa-apa."

"Aku minta maaf." Chanyeol menyela, mempererat pelukannya pada Baekhyun dan sesekali memberi kecupan di puncak kepala. "Aku hanya tidak terbiasa merasa cemas karena seseorang mencoba merebutmu."

Menyela dari semua ini, kata maaf memang sudah seharusnya terucap. Nyatanya mereka dua manusia yang memiliki hati untuk saling berbagi sesuatu yang di sebut ketulusan. Dari sini semua di mulai, Baekhyun yang dengan mudahnya luluh hingga dia meletakkan kepasrahan saat Chanyeol membuat suatu posisi terpenjara. Tautan dua pasang mata itu seolah tidak kenal batas, menyentak setiap kain yang tersingkap di tubuh masing-masing lalu membiarkan nafas saling memburu.

Sentuhan pada sebuah ujung membuat Baekhyun hilang kesadaran, matanya berotasi dan tubuhnya melengkung untuk meminta sesuatu yang lebih. Memang bukan pertama kali dia merasakan telapak tangan Chanyeol, mereka sering perpegang tangan dan membelai masing-masing puncak kepala. Tapi ketika halus telapak itu mengenai bagian pemicu nafsu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melegalkan sebuah desahan yang keluar begitu tulus dari bibirnya.

Garis basah dari lunak lidah sudah menyusur ke bawah, pada sebuah pangkal yang terlilih kain berenda pink yang sudah sedikit basah. Chanyeol menjamah pada sesuatu yang pas, menyengatkan banyak sengatan listrik dengan gerakan-gerakan sensual dari pucuk lidahnya.

Semua bekerja keras, tidak ada organ sensitif lainnya yang tidak terjamah oleh Chanyeol. Sedang Baekhyun sendiri hanya pasrah, berujar pada nafsu jika dia butuh sesuatu yang lebih untuk panas yang membakar tubuhnya.

Chanyeol tak segera memenuhi, dia membawa lidah naik ke atas dan menyekap semua bibir Baekhyun dalam jilatan erotis yang menyingkirkan rasionalitas. Penjara tangannya pada dua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun ia perkuat, karena nyatanya dia memiliki satu yang memburu tapi cukup baik untuk di tahan.

Keadaan ruangan yang semula dingin, mendadak panas dengan suhu yang tidak terkalkulasi. Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun untuk melakukan hal yang sama, bertumpu pada lutut di depan batang tegak keras dan menggunakan lidah untuk sesuatu yang ingin terkulum.

Baekhyun tentu menggeleng, dia pikir ini sesuatu yang _kotor_ dan tak ada pengalaman untuk mengetahui bagaimana dia harus bekerja. Tapi Chanyeol itu pemaksa ulung, dia membujuk dengan mulut manisnya hingga akhirnya Baekhyun mau berlutut di depan kejantanan itu.

Tegak, keras, dan merah. Pertama kalinya Baekhyun tau bagian yang paling membanggakan dari seorang laki-laki. Tapi dia tidak menyangka akan sekeras ini dan tidak terlalu yakin akan cukup untuk ia masukkan dalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol tidak terlalu suka menunggu ketika dia dipenghujung nafsu, dengan tatapannya yang berisi banyak mantra, Baekhyun ia isyaratkan untuk segera melakukan dan menyelesaikan ini sampai tuntas. Kepalanya seketika mendongak kala hangat bibir Baekhyun melingkup sebagian yang sedang tegak itu. Kenikmatan ini sungguh tak bisa ia beli dimanapun, terlebih Baekhyun dan semua yang ada pada diri wanita itu selalu Chanyeol puja hingga ubun-ubun.

"Sshhh..." desisan itu menandakan dia di penghujung sebuah kenikmatan, "Gunakan lidahmu, Baek."

Baekhyun sendiri mulai menikmati, tangannya tujut bekerja untuk dua bola kembar yang menggantung hingga Chanyeol semakin lepas kendali.

Lalu ketika dirasa kedutan itu semakin parah dan Chanyeol butuh tempat hangat dan basah lainnya, tubuh Baekhyun ia tarik untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya dan mengaitkan sebuah nafsu dipanhkal paha.

"AH!" ada sebuah cairan mengalir ketika Baekhyun menjerit. Chanyeol pikir itu bukan miliknya, karena dia masih merasa tertahan di ujung kelelakian dan dia belum menembakkan apapun.

Jika bukan miliknya, maka..

"Baekhyun, kau masih perawan? Ya Tuhan, aku memasukkannya terlalu keras!"

.

.

 **TBC**


End file.
